Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2/Gallery
The magic transfer A very bright sunlight at Canterlot S4E26.png|''And so... we return to Canterlot to find...'' Luna "we cannot have what he is looking for" S4E26.png|''...The four princesses still conversing with one another.'' Twilight "and give up my magic" S4E26.png|Ever ready, ever willing! Twilight hears Luna talk S4E26.png|But there were other plans in mind. Luna "Our magic cannot just disappear into thin air" S4E26.png|Luna explains something crucial. Luna "Somepony must keep it safe" S4E26.png|Just giving Twilight Sparkle another mind burden. Cadance "That somepony is you, Twilight" S4E26.png|"That somepony is you, Twilight." Twilight "Why me?" S4E26.png|"Why me?" Celestia "is aware that a fourth Alicorn princess exists" S4E26.png Celestia "If we transfer our magic to you" S4E26.png Cadance "Do you understand what we're asking" S4E26.png Twilight "It's just" S4E26.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm only now learning" S4E26.png Twilight "To take on even more" S4E26.png Cadance holds Twilight's hoof S4E26.png Celestia and Luna nodding S4E26.png Twilight "Taking on this task" S4E26.png Twilight "but with the help of my friends" S4E26.png Celestia 'I'm sorry, Princess Twilight' S4E26.png Celestia "you must keep your new abilities a secret" S4E26.png|"You must keep your new abilities a secret." Twilight a bit upset S4E26.png Twilight determined S4E26.png Twilight "I will not fail to do my duty!" S4E26.png Celestia "Then we must begin at once" S4E26.png The three princesses at their position S4E26.png The three princesses around Twilight S4E26.png|Cadance and Luna now have Celestia's wings! Celestia about to transfer her magic S4E26.png Luna about to transfer her magic S4E26.png Twilight sees other princesses about to transfer their magic S4E26.png Celestia with glowing eye S4E26.png|Avatar State! Cadance with glowing eye S4E26.png|Double Avatar State! Luna with glowing eye S4E26.png|Triple Avatar State! Big ball of alicorn magic S4E26.png Big ball of alicorn magic forming S4E26.png Twilight a bit worried S4E26.png|Oh Celestia... Alicorn magic transferred to Twilight S4E26.png|Twilight violates rule 22. Twilight braces herself S4E26.png Discord feeling shaky S4E26.png|I feel a disturbance in the—oh, never mind. Discord "That can't be right" S4E26.png|Why do I feel like a giant robot lost to a rainbow Pegasus in a battle to the finish? Tirek "What can't be right?" S4E26.png|What giant robot? Discord "Carry on" S4E26.png|Nothing, nothing! Tirek walking S4E26.png Celestia and Luna looking at Twilight S4E26.png|Hey look, Celestia and Luna's hair ain't moving anymore. Oh wait, this is a picture, you can't see that. Cadance looking at Twilight S4E26.png Twilight powered up S4E26.png|I`ve got the power! Celestia, Luna and Cadance looking at Twilight S4E26.png|Princesses, Luna, Celestia, and Cadance with saddened looks. Twilight with all of the alicorn magic S4E26.png Twilight now with all the alicorn magic S4E26.png Twilight running towards Celestia S4E26.png|Celestia, in a weakened state without her powers. Twilight hugging Celestia while teary-eyed S4E26.png|This is just too precious. Celestia without her cutie mark S4E26.png|Celestia's blank flank. Luna without part of her cutie mark S4E26.png|Luna's blank-ish flank. Cadance without her cutie mark S4E26.png|Cadance's blank flank. Celestia, Luna and Cadance now powerless S4E26.png|And, so it has been done. Back at the library Golden Oak Library at night S4E26.png|This is the last time we'll see this place again. Twilight walking quietly S4E26.png|Little Spike being his usual sleepy self. Spike "You weren't gone very long" S4E26.png|"You weren't gone very long." Twilight hears Spike S4E26.png|"Does that mean everything's okay?" Twilight "Yep!" S4E26.png|"Yep! Everything's fine," she said as if she didn't have extra magic inside her. Twilight involuntarily levitating books S4E26.png|''Zing!'' Twilight nervous grin S4E26.png|Smile and wave, princess. Just smile and wave. Spike stretching himself S4E26.png Spike goes back to sleep S4E26.png|The sun's not up... so i'm not up (Guess Spike doesn't want to build a snowpony.) Twilight "The sun should be up by now" S4E26.png|The sun should be up by now... Twilight's magic charged S4E26.png|Huh! Twilight "The sun should be up by now!" S4E26.png|The sun should be up by now!!! Twilight looking at the moon S4E26.png Twilight "You can do this" S4E26.png Twilight's electrifying magic S4E26.png Twilight's horn glowing S4E26.png The moon about to be moved S4E26.png Twilight slowly levitating S4E26.png|Does Celestia levitate when she raises the sun? The moon moved down S4E26.png|There... a little to the left... The moon being moved all over the sky S4E26.png|No, the other left! The sun being moved all over the sky S4E26.png|Wonder if Celestia and Luna are now regretting their decision. The moon rises back up S4E26.png|No, no, not the Moon. The Sun, the Sun! The sun rises back up S4E26.png|Okay now, slowly now, easy now... Encountering Shining Armor and the princesses Shining Armor and guards see the sun moving S4E26.png|Hmm, that's weird. The sun is late and rising too fast. The guards hovering S4E26.png|Shining Armor should take better care his men don't float away on him. Shining Armor's helmet disappears S4E26.png|Hey what happened to my helmet! Discord wearing Shining's helmet S4E26.png|It's right here! Discord "whatever are you doing here?" S4E26.png|That's some odd questioning right there. Shining "Back off, traitor" S4E26.png|YOU TRAITOR! Shining and Discord looking at Tirek S4E26.png Tirek's legs S4E26.png|Incoming dangerous beast! Tirek sucking away the guard's magic S4E26.png Tirek "Abandoning his true nature" S4E26.png|It's your magic I'm hungry for! Shining shoots magic beam S4E26.png|Get some, you beast! Tirek holding a ball of magic S4E26.png|I'll take that! Tirek throws magic ball into his mouth S4E26.png|Just a light snack for me. Tirek smiling S4E26.png|Mooooore! Tirek holding Shining's muzzle S4E26.png|Ya know maybe Ill do this myself... Tirek sucks out Shining's magic S4E26.png|SLUUURP! Till it's gone. Shining's legs shaking S4E26.png Shining Armor powerless S4E26.png|Eww...he's mooning. Shining "How... could you... do this...?" S4E26.png|You...Monster... Shining Armor on the ground powerless S4E26.png|Looks like he's got broken bones. Discord looking at Shining Armor S4E26.png|Is he feeling bad for Shining Armor? Tirek "Why don't you go and have a little fun?" S4E26.png|I'm still hungry. Why don't you go and have a little fun, while I have a meal at the castle. Discord giggling S4E26.png|Fine by me. The princesses weak S4E26.png|Waiting for the inevitable. Celestia rises up S4E26.png|And here he comes. Tirek destroys the door S4E26.png|Uh, how much did it cost to make those doors? Tirek facing the princesses S4E26.png Tirek levitating Celestia S4E26.png|Celestia's magic is first on the menu! Tirek trying to suck out Celestia's magic S4E26.png|Nothing to absorb. Get TicTacs because your breath STINKS! Tirek surprised S4E26.png|What the...? Tirek "What have you done?" S4E26.png|Where is it!? Celestia smiling S4E26.png|U mad, Tirek? Tirek trying to suck out Luna's magic S4E26.png|Also nothing to absorb. Get Excel because your breath again STINKS! Tirek trying to suck out Cadance's magic S4E26.png|Again, nothing to absorb. Get Mentos because your breath STINKS! Tirek's reaction S4E26.png|Oh, snap... Tirek shouting S4E26.png|'"Where..."' Tirek "is your magic?!" S4E26.png|'"...is your magic?!"' The trouble with magic Door about to be blown up S4E26.png|A frightful glow coming from the library's portal! Door blows up S4E26.png|There goes the door! Twilight at the library entrance S4E26.png|Apparently too much power for one pony to contain. Twilight "I have to gain better control" S4E26.png|This certainly needs a bit more practice. Spike sees Twilight running away S4E26.png Spike following a running Twilight S4E26.png Twilight "gotta go...somewhere" S4E26.png|"Gotta go...somewhere else." Twilight flies away fast S4E26.png|Boom! Twilight flying really fast S4E26.png|Rollin' around at the speed of sparkle. Rainbow observing from a cloud S4E26.png Rainbow sees Twilight flying away S4E26.png Rainbow gets spinned around S4E26.png|I wonder if Twilight was faster than Rainbow Dash at this point..... Rainbow looking at Twilight flying away S4E26.png Rainbow sees Twilight fly away really fast S4E26.png Rainbow flying after Twilight S4E26.png Rarity, Pinkie and Applejack look at each other S4E26.png Fluttershy running S4E26.png Twilight flying towards the ground S4E26.png|"YYYYYIIIIIIIEEEE!" Twilight hits the ground S4E26.png Twilight lands on the ground S4E26.png|"Wha!" Twilight's friends surrounding Twilight S4E26.png Twilight with an electrifying magical energy S4E26.png|So that's why she's called Twilight Spark''le. Twilight "I must have caught a particularly strong breeze" S4E26.png Twilight "or something" S4E26.png Rainbow "because there wasn't any breeze up there" S4E26.png Twilight "but I don't really have time" S4E26.png Twilight electrified S4E26.png Twilight smiling S4E26.png|You didn't see that! Heh, heh... Rarity "Another visit to the Castle of the Two Sisters, I presume?" S4E26.png Twilight's friends with big grins S4E26.png|Anypony notice that Rarity's smile is completly different than the others? Twilight "Not today!" S4E26.png|"Not today!" Twilight gets electrified again S4E26.png Twilight "Tirek may still be a threat" S4E26.png Twilight "and encourage everypony to remain inside" S4E26.png Twilight about to fly S4E26.png|"And off I-" Twilight stops herself S4E26.png|"Oh, wait." Twilight walking S4E26.png|-walk. Twilight walking away S4E26.png|Going for solitary meditation... Twilight's friends see Twilight walking away S4E26.png The fourth princess Tirek sitting at the throne S4E26.png|This is certainly a "majestic" sight to see. The princesses looking at Tirek S4E26.png|The princesses remain defiant. Tirek "How does it feel" S4E26.png|"How does it feel..." Tirek with orbs showcasing each of the pony races S4E26.png|"...knowing that soon every Pegasus, unicorn, and Earth pony will bow to my will..." Tirek smashing the orbs S4E26.png|"...and that there is nothing you can do to stop it?" Celestia "You will not prevail" S4E26.png|"You will not prevail..." Tirek conjuring up a portal to Tartarus S4E26.png|"Give my regards to Cerberus." Luna transported to Tartarus S4E26.png|Luna gets sent in WAAYYY ahead of the other two. Cadance transported to Tartarus S4E26.png|Candance: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Celestia transported to Tartarus S4E26.png|Celestia, majestic even in defeat. Portal to Tartarus closed S4E26.png|A flower of fire. Tirek smile S4E26.png|Well, that was easy. Tirek hears Discord S4E26.png|But I'm still hungry. Discord playing with a stained glass window S4E26.png|Discord still likes puppets. Tirek "Of course" S4E26.png|Hey, Discord, can you get me a sandwich? Tirek taking off his medallion S4E26.png|And, as payment for that service, I shall give you... Tirek presents his medallion S4E26.png|...THIS!!!! Tirek wearing Discord his medallion S4E26.png|Well...whatdoya think? Discord looking at Tirek's medallion S4E26.png|"Hmm...well..." Discord "I do love a good accessory" S4E26.png|"I do love a good accessory." Discord stroking his beard S4E26.png|"I suppose that's Rarity's influence." Stained glass window showing Tirek and Discord holding a sword and a sandwich respectively S4E26.png|Never make stained glass windows on an empty stomach. Tirek "Amusing" S4E26.png|Tirek likes it, though. Tirek walking inside the castle S4E26.png|Well, now that I rule Equestria, let's make some SANDWICHES!!! Tirek sees something S4E26.png|Wait a minute! Tirek looking at stained glass window showing Twilight S4E26.png|That doesn't look like either of us! Tirek pointing at stained glass window S4E26.png|Discord, I find your sense of humor...disturbing. Tirek "is this meant to be humorous?!" S4E26.png|I am most EMPHATICALLY not amused. Discord "I haven't touched that one yet" S4E26.png|No, that's not my sense of humor, Tirek. Tirek "there's a fourth?" S4E26.png|Then whose sense of humor is this!!?? Tirek pointing at Discord S4E26.png|Or is there ANOTHER princess out there? Discord "that you truly considered this a team effort" S4E26.png|Well...yes there is a fourth princess... Discord holding medallion S4E26.png|...but I'm currently wondering...do you have any more of these things? Tirek "where can we find this fourth princess?" S4E26.png|Don't play games with me, Discord... Tirek grabbing Discord's neck S4E26.png|Where is ''her castle? Discord laughing S4E26.png|"Castle? Oh no!" Discord "Princess Twilight lives above a library" S4E26.png|"Princess Twilight lives above a library in Ponyville!" Discord looking at Tirek S4E26.png|(sound of cracking knuckles) Tirek "Not for much longer" S4E26.png|"Not for much longer." Tirek using magic S4E26.png|He he he... Stained glass window of Twilight melted S4E26.png|Somepony has to call the local asylum when the glassmaker hears about this. Discord betrayed Tumbleweed tumbling away in Ponyville S4E26.png|A very deserted Ponyville. Fluttershy 'I'm sure Discord will catch Tirek' S4E26.png|Just a gathering of five familiar ponies... and a baby dragon. Rainbow "I'll bet he takes his sweet time" S4E26.png|Waiting for Discord? That's new, isn't it? Fluttershy and Rainbow hears Discord S4E26.png Fluttershy and Discord hugging S4E26.png|Oh, this makes his next move much more horrible! Fluttershy "Did you bring the cucumber sandwiches?" S4E26.png|Did you bring the cucumber sandwiches? Discord showing Fluttershy a plate of cucumber sandwiches S4E26.png|Oh I didn't need to bring them Fluttershy since I can just make them pop out of thin air! Discord drops the plate S4E26.png|Et tu, Discordia! Then fall, Fluttershy! Discord imprisons Twilight's friends S4E26.png|Discord: So there worthless. And so are you! Mane five: Hey! What are you doing?! Twilight's friends imprisoned S4E26.png Tirek "You've gathered up all of them" S4E26.png Discord "And her little dragon, too" S4E26.png|"And her little dragon too." Spike trying to bite Discord's finger S4E26.png|I suppose being a dog did in fact teach Spike a thing or two. Fluttershy crying S4E26.png|Poor Fluttershy... :( Fluttershy "I thought we were friends!" S4E26.png|Feeling betrayed in the worst way. Discord 'Oh, we were' S4E26.png Discord "But Tirek offered me so much more" S4E26.png Discord "Surely you saw this coming" S4E26.png|"Surely, you saw this coming." Fluttershy "I didn't" S4E26.png|"I didn't! I really didn't!" Tirek using his magic S4E26.png Main cast's cage being levitated S4E26.png Rarity, Rainbow and Fluttershy sees their cage being levitated S4E26.png Pinkie, Applejack and Spike sees their cage being levitated S4E26.png Tirek sucking away all the magic of Twilight's friends S4E26.png Discord sad S4E26.png|Discord feeling ashamed of his betrayal Tirek smiles S4E26.png|But Tirek sure feels good. Main cast's cage put back onto the ground S4E26.png Tirek growing in size S4E26.png|Oh! He finally broke his shackles off! And his beard grew too! Tirek "You really think she'd do anything for them?" S4E26.png Discord "it will be yours" S4E26.png Discord "Soon there won't be a Pegasus, Earth pony or unicorn" S4E26.png Discord "who will be able to stand up against us" S4E26.png Discord hears Tirek S4E26.png|Huh? Tirek "Who said anything about us?" S4E26.png|"Us?" Who said anything about me sharing the power with you, moron? Discord being levitated S4E26.png Tirek "You've helped me grow strong" S4E26.png|Fool, you think I'd actually trust you? Worse, you actually thought I'd share my power with you? Tirek levitating Discord S4E26.png|You're an idiot to trust me. Discord looking at his pony friends S4E26.png|How does it feel having betrayed your friends for nothing? Tirek's eyes S4E26.png|You've served me well... Close-up of Tirek's eyes S4E26.png|But now, I no longer have any use for you. Tirek about to suck away Discord's magic S4E26.png|Double-Crossed! Discord's magic sucked away S4E26.png|YOURAAGH!!! Tirek sucking away Discord's magic S4E26.png Discord's magic getting sucked away by Tirek S4E26.png|Your magic, I will take, though. Discord on the ground while Tirek walks away S4E26.png|Discord is so strong, and yet Tirek didn't get bigger. Discord holding the medallion S4E26.png|But you promised! Discord "A gift from someone close to you" S4E26.png Tirek "My brother who betrayed me" S4E26.png|That medallion was given to me by my traitorous brother. Tirek "It is as worthless as he is" S4E26.png|It's as worthless as he is. And as worthless as those ponies and the cucumber sandwiches. Tirek walks away S4E26.png|So long, loser. Applejack to Discord "Surely you saw this comin'" S4E26.png|"Surely you saw this comin'." Discord "I didn't" S4E26.png|"I didn't!" Discord looking at the medallion S4E26.png|Ironic echo alert. Discord "I truly didn't" S4E26.png|"I truly didn't." Battle for Equestria Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters S4E26.png Twilight on a cliff S4E26.png|Suicidal thoughts may haps? Twilight Sparkle "I can do this" S4E26.png Twilight using her magic S4E26.png Twilight teleports S4E26.png Twilight "Perfectly controlled teleportation" S4E26.png|"Yes! Perfectly controlled teleportation." (Yeah, that's what she thinks.) Twilight teleports at the Canterlot Castle S4E26.png Twilight teleports at a waterfall S4E26.png Twilight teleports on a buffalo S4E26.png|Oh, give me a home / Where the Alicorns roam... Twilight teleports at a rock S4E26.png Twilight stuck S4E26.png|Looks like Twilight is stuck between a rock and a hard place. Twilight hears Tirek S4E26.png|''PRINCESS TWILIGHT!!!!!'' Twilight uses her magic S4E26.png|Teleportation wont work... Tirek 'You have something that belongs to me!' S4E26.png|''You Have Something That Belongs To Me!!!'' Twilight flies off S4E26.png Twilight flying fast S4E26.png|Guess I'll fly!!! Twilight flying past Tirek S4E26.png Twilight looks behind S4E26.png Twilight flying away S4E26.png Twilight landing on the ground S4E26.png|Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop! Twilight hits Tirek S4E26.png Twilight looks up S4E26.png|Um, weren't you supposed to be getting AWAY from him?? The mighty Tirek S4E26.png Twilight looking up at Tirek S4E26.png Twilight and Tirek face-to-face S4E26.png|Large and in charge. Tirek about to conjure up a magic beam S4E26.png|BAD BREATH ALERT! Twilight teleports away S4E26.png Tirek sees that Twilight has disappeared S4E26.png Twilight teleports on the library S4E26.png|Take a good look. This is the final time you get to see this place in one piece. :,( Twilight looks into the telescope S4E26.png Tirek viewed through the telescope S4E26.png Magic beam about to hit the library S4E26.png|Oh-oh... Twilight reacts S4E26.png Golden Oak Library blasted by the magic beam S4E26.png|Oh, horse feathers!! Twilight escapes the library with Owlowiscious S4E26.png|Oh good, Owlowiscious is okay! Twilight falls onto the ground S4E26.png Twilight shocked S4E26.png|Well, there goes the Tree of Knowing and Internet Memes. Golden Oak Library destroyed S4E26.png|'R.I.P. Golden Oak Library (10/10/10 - 05/10/14)' Twilight and Owlowiscious sad S4E26.png|Yeah, I doubt even the Apple family can fix that place. Owlowiscious flies away S4E26.png|I'll see you next season. Twilight ready to battle S4E26.png|That's the last straw! Nopony takes my home away from me!! Especially when my home is A LIBRARY! Twilight teleports in the sky S4E26.png|Kame...Hame... Twilight shoots a colorful magic beam S4E26.png|HA! Tirek protects himself from the magic beam S4E26.png Tirek shielding himself from Twilight's magic beam S4E26.png|Iresistable force vs. the immovable object Tirek gets pushed back S4E26.png|Still think this is a show for little girls, eh? Tirek trying to overcome the magic beam's force S4E26.png Mushroom cloud S4E26.png|BOOOOOOOM!!!! Tirek rises up S4E26.png Twilight lands S4E26.png Twilight angry S4E26.png|NOW I'LL SHOW YOU!!!! Tirek "Now I understand" S4E26.png|"Now I understand what your fellow princesses have done!" Twilight angry while using her magic S4E26.png|'IT'S...' Rocks rise up S4E26.png|'...OVER...' Twilight about to fly fast S4E26.png|'...NINE...' Twilight takes off S4E26.png|'...THOUSAND!!!' Twilight flies off fast S4E26.png Twilight flying towards Tirek S4E26.png Tirek shooting magic beam S4E26.png|'WHAT?! NINE THOUSAND?!' Twilight shielding herself from Tirek's magic beam S4E26.png|There's no way that can be right! Twilight shielding herself S4E26.png|Can it?! Twilight teleports back onto the ground S4E26.png Twilight shoots laser beam at Tirek S4E26.png|CHAOS........ Tirek's face being shot by laser beam S4E26.png|........BLAST!!!!!!!!! Tirek pushes Twilight's magic beam away S4E26.png|OW! That hurt! Tirek about to levitate Twilight S4E26.png Twilight being levitated S4E26.png Tirek levitating Twilight S4E26.png|"I COULD drain you right now..." Tirek throws Twilight towards the mountain S4E26.png|"...but let's have some fun first!" Twilight hits the mountain S4E26.png Twilight at a mountain with a magic aura around her S4E26.png Twilight sees Tirek S4E26.png|''ROOOOOOAAAR!!!'' Tirek throws himself towards the mountain S4E26.png Tirek goes through the mountain S4E26.png|Ooh, that's gotta hurt for Twilight... Tirek pushing through the mountain S4E26.png Twilight on Tirek S4E26.png|EPIC PIGGYBACK RIDE! Twilight teleports away from Tirek S4E26.png Twilight forming a magic beam S4E26.png Twilight shoots Tirek away with great force S4E26.png|Azarath Metrion Zinthos! Tirek falls onto the ground S4E26.png|Tirek is feeling like Trigon at this point Twilight flying fast towards the ground S4E26.png|CHEESEBURGER!!!! Magic beam shot onto Tirek S4E26.png Twilight lands onto the ground S4E26.png Twilight sees Tirek's magic beam shot S4E26.png|Oh, come on, now space lasers? Tirek lifts a piece of the earth S4E26.png|Now why is this familiar? A piece of the earth thrown afar S4E26.png Twilight flies away S4E26.png Tirek about to smash the ground S4E26.png|'"TIREK..."' Tirek smashes the ground S4E26.png|'"...SMASH!"' Twilight destroys a rock S4E26.png Twilight destroys a rock 2 S4E26.png Twilight destroys a rock 3 S4E26.png Twilight preparing her magic beam S4E26.png|Chaos Spear! Tirek shoots out a magic beam S4E26.png|FINAL FLASH! Twilight shoots out a magic beam S4E26.png|KAMEHAMEHA! The magic beams of Twilight and Tirek about to collide S4E26.png|Collision of power. A big explosion S4E26.png|BOOM!!! Giving up the magic Tirek covered in rocks S4E26.png|Don't think this rubble is stopping this guy. Tirek rising up S4E26.png|Tirek is one tough son of a gun! Twilight and Tirek face-to-face with each other S4E26.png Twilight looking angry S4E26.png|I doubt Tirek will be intimidated by that look, Twilight Sparkle. Twilight facing Tirek S4E26.png|Stand-off. Twilight's friends trapped in bubble prisons S4E26.png|Let's make a trade... Applejack, Rainbow and Spike trapped in their bubble prisons S4E26.png|As always, Twi has to make a decision between her friends and something else. Rarity and Pinkie trapped in their bubble prisons S4E26.png|And she always chooses her friends. Fluttershy trapped in her bubble prison S4E26.png Tirek "Their release for all the Alicorn magic in Equestria" S4E26.png|Your magic for your friends' lives! Twilight gasp S4E26.png Main cast shouting at Twilight S4E26.png Tirek "What's it going to be?" S4E26.png|So what's it going to be? Twilight in a dilemma S4E26.png|Why do I always have to make the hardest decisions? Twilight sees her friends trapped in their bubble prisons S4E26.png Fluttershy "We aren't worth it!" S4E26.png Discord 'You're the pony that taught me' S4E26.png|"You're the pony who taught me that friendship is magic." Discord closes his eyes S4E26.png|"I had magic and friendship, and now, I don't have either." Tirek stomps onto the ground S4E26.png|Enough! Tirek "and I want it now!" S4E26.png|Do you want your magic OR NOT?!?! Twilight looking S4E26.png Pinkie's bubble prison glowing S4E26.png|Shimmering #1 - Pinkie Pie Rarity's bubble prison glowing S4E26.png|Shimmering bubble #2 - Rarity Applejack's bubble prison glowing S4E26.png|Shimmering bubble #3 - Applejack Rainbow's bubble prison glowing S4E26.png|Shimmering bubble #4 - Rainbow Dash Fluttershy's bubble prison glowing S4E26.png|Shimmering bubble #5 - Fluttershy Twilight's Rainbow Glow S4E25.png|Well, we all knew it would happen, and, it did! Twilight's realization moment S4E26.png Twilight thinking S4E26.png Twilight "I will give you my magic" S4E26.png|Fine. You will get my magic... Twilight "in exchange for my friends" S4E26.png|Only if you let them all go. Twilight's friends gasp S4E26.png|NO, TWILIGHT!!! Tirek "As you wish" S4E26.png|Very well. Pinkie and Spike freed S4E26.png|You're safe! Applejack, Rainbow and Rarity freed S4E26.png|You too! Fluttershy freed S4E26.png|That's everyone... Discord still inside his bubble prison S4E26.png|...except for Discord. Twilight "All of my friends" S4E26.png|I said ALL of them. Tirek "After the way he has betrayed you" S4E26.png|Really? He sold you all out to me, and you still consider him a friend? Discord regretful S4E26.png|Poor... Discord... Twilight "Release him!" S4E26.png|Yes, even if he is a serious pain in the plot. Discord "If that's what you want" S4E26.png|Feh. Whatever. Discord freed S4E26.png|"Thank You Twilight...." Discord apologizes to Fluttershy S4E26.png|"I'm sorry Fluttershy..." Fluttershy teary-eyed S4E26.png|"I know." (You really disappointed her Discord. You knew better!) Tirek about to take away all the alicorn magic S4E26.png|Time for dessert Alicorn magic sucked away from Twilight S4E26.png|No... It cannot be... Tirek sucking away all the alicorn magic from Twilight S4E26.png Tirek consuming the alicorn magic S4E26.png Twilight falls down S4E26.png|Fall of the last pony... Tirek growing much bigger S4E26.png|Does he have bad breath of magic? Tirek becoming even more powerful S4E26.png|He could be the new boyfriend of Sunset Shimmer in creature form, which also has a bad case of steroids. Rainbow Power! Twilight's friends gathering around Twilight S4E26.png Main 6 and Spike hears Discord S4E26.png|"Tirek tricked me into believing... Discord "something more valuable than friendship" S4E26.png|"...that he could offer me something more valuable than friendship. But there is nothing worth more. I see that now." Discord with the medallion S4E26.png|"He lied when he said that this medallion was given as a sign of gratitude and loyalty." Discord showing the medallion to his friends S4E26.png|Full of regret and remorse. Tirek's medallion S4E26.png Discord "But when I say that it is a sign of our true friendship" S4E26.png|"But when I say that it is a sign of our true friendship..." Discord giving Twilight the medallion S4E26.png|"...I am telling the truth." Twilight's key shimmering S4E26.png|Wow! Who knew Discord would be the one to give Twilight her key? Twilight's pupils turn back to normal S4E26.png Applejack "You think that might be the last one we need?" S4E26.png Twilight "We have to get to the chest" S4E26.png Main cast, Spike and Discord running S4E26.png Mane 6, Spike and Discord gathering around the chest S4E26.png Medallion being transformed S4E26.png Twilight gets her key S4E26.png|The Key of Magic. Twilight's key inserted into the keyhole S4E26.png|All the keys are in place! Twilight feels the earth shaking S4E26.png Tirek destroying the trees S4E26.png Twilight "I think we have to do this together!" S4E26.png|We have to do this together! The Mane 6 unlocking the chest S4E26.png|Six keys, six ponies, one hope for all. The chest shining S4E26.png|Here we go. The Mane 6 sees a rainbow coming out of the chest S4E26.png|It's the Rainbow of Light! The rainbow goes into the Element of Magic S4E26.png Rainbow glow branching out S4E26.png Element of Generosity glows S4E26.png Element of Laughter glows S4E26.png The Tree of Harmony sparkling S4E26.png Mane 6 powered up S4E26.png Rarity and Rainbow looking at the chest S4E26.png Applejack and Fluttershy looking at the chest S4E26.png Twilight glowing S4E26.png The Mane 6 gets sucked into the chest S4E26.png The magic leaving the chest S4E26.png|Rainbow Power Activate! Pinkie transforming S4E26.png Pinkie's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png|Laughter! Rainbow Dash transforming S4E26.png Rainbow's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png|Loyalty! Applejack's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png|Honesty! Fluttershy's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png|Kindness! Rarity's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png|Generosity! The Mane 6 in their Rainbow Power forms S4E26.png|Magic! Tirek sees the Mane 6 powered up S4E26.png|FRIENDSHIP!!! Tirek about to shoot a laser beam S4E26.png|You're mine! Tirek shooting laser beam at the Mane 6 S4E26.png|Not this time, jerk! Tirek pointing at the Mane 6 S4E26.png|I will get all of you! Main cast powering up S4E26.png|The Rainbowfied Mane 6. Twilight "but I carry within me the most powerful magic of all!" S4E26.png|FINAL COLOR BLASTER! The Mane 6 shooting rainbow beam at Tirek S4E26.png|RAINBOW BEAM! Tirek defeated S4E26.png|Tirek is getting smaller from his steroids disease... Tirek becoming less powerful S4E26.png|...and smaller... Tirek becoming less powerful 2 S4E26.png|...and smaller... Tirek becoming less powerful 3 S4E26.png|...until he is weak. Tirek imprisoned S4E26.png|And so Tirek was banished from Equestria and thrown in a dungeon in the place that he was banished to. Cerberus on guard S4E26.png|And THIS time, he's never getting out EVER'. A big ball of rainbow magic rises up S4E26.png Map of Equestria S4E26.png|The Crystal Empire is missing from the map. Shockwave S4E26.png|Returning what was once stolen. Twilight and Rarity in their Rainbow Power forms S4E26.png|The unicorns. Shining Armor and the guards waking up S4E26.png Shining Armor able to use magic S4E26.png|Our unicorn magic! Shining Armor smiling S4E26.png|Thanks a billion, Twily! Fluttershy and Rainbow returning Pegasi magic S4E26.png|The Pegasi. The Wonderbolts able to fly S4E26.png|Our flight! Derpy flying S4E26.png|Yay flying! WOOHOO!! Rainbow and Fluttershy flying transition S4E26.png Earth pony magic returned S4E26.png|The Earth ponies. Caramel has his cutie mark back S4E26.png|Regaining their cutie marks. The Appleloosans happy S4E26.png|Our strength! The chains disappearing S4E26.png Celestia with her magic back S4E26.png|Our power! Luna and Cadance have their magic back S4E26.png|The Alicorns. The princesses smiling S4E26.png|They have done it... The ball of magic back at the Tree of Harmony S4E26.png Mane 6 back at the Tree of Harmony S4E26.png The magic enters the chest S4E26.png Pinkie, Rainbow and Applejack in their Rainbow Power forms S4E26.png Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy in their Rainbow Power forms S4E26.png Tree of Harmony surging with light S4E26.png|But wait, there's more! Rainbow shoots out of the ground S4E26.png Tree of Harmony chest rises off the floor S4E26.png Harmony chest riding the rainbow S4E26.png Rainbow over Ponyville S4E26.png Harmony chest sinking into the ground S4E26.png Castle rising out of the ground S4E26.png|''Super Friends'' much? Castle towers over Ponyville S4E26.png Friendship Rainbow Kingdom glowing radiantly S4E26.png|It's no Golden Oak Library, but it's the next best thing. Twilight Sparkle: The Princess of Friendship Mane 6 at their castle S4E26.png|Welcome to your new home, girls! Main 6 Rainbow Power S4E26.png Mane 6's Rainbow Power wearing off S4E26.png|So, Rainbow Powers is a temporary thing after all. Rarity "are you all seeing what I'm seeing?" S4E26.png|"Sweet Celestia!" Mane 6 staring at the castle S4E26.png|"But whose castle is this?" Twilight and friends looking back to princesses S4E26.png|I believe it is yours, Princesses and Discord S4E26.png|Princess Twilight. Ponies and princesses walking through the castle S4E26.png|Sorry, but that so-called castle is too crammed in! Twilight Sparkle "as princess, I believe" S4E26.png|As princess, I believe I have the power to spread the magic of friendship across Equestria. Friendship Rainbow Kingdom distance shot S4E26.png|That is the role I am meant to have in our world! Twilight "the role I choose to have!" S4E26.png|The role I choose to have! Twilight Sparkle "I didn't defeat Tirek on my own" S4E26.png|But I didn't defeat Tirek on my own – Mane 6 and Spike group hug S4E26.png|It took all of us to unlock the chest! Celestia opening the throne room doors S4E26.png Mane 6 and Spike in happy surprise S4E26.png Mane 6 and Spike enter the throne room S4E26.png|Seven crystal thrones Main cast impressed by throne room S4E26.png Rainbow Dash sitting in her throne S4E26.png|Looks like Dashie's making herself at home. Rarity and Spike sitting in their thrones S4E26.png|As is Rarity, naturally. Celestia "what is the princess of friendship without her friends?" S4E26.png Twilight surrounded by her friends S4E26.png|But what is a Princess of Friendship without her friends by her side? Discord hiding from Mane 6 S4E26.png|I don't deserve to be here. Twilight sympathetic of Discord S4E26.png|It's alright, Discord. We forgive you. Discord levitated down to Mane 6 S4E26.png|Come here, you! Main cast and Discord group hug S4E26.png|Discord's first real group hug Discord "wait a minute!" S4E26.png|Wait a minute, Discord "where's my throne?" S4E26.png|where's my throne?! Fluttershy "I don't think you're quite there yet" S4E26.png|You're not quite there yet. Discord "I suppose not" S4E26.png|Yes, well, I suppose not. Let the Rainbow Remind You Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle pan down S4E26.png|That looks absolutely nothing like a castle. But it does look like Twilight's library only It's made more fancier. Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville residents in surprise S4E26.png|Whatsamatta, Derpy? Ain't you never seen a castle before? Twilight Sparkle at the castle front doors S4E26.png|Welcome to my castle, everypony! Twilight Sparkle invites ponies inside S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png|Ponyville residents approach the new castle Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Hail Princess Twilight! Rainbow and Fluttershy mid-air hoof bump S4E26.png|Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's second hoof-bump Rainbow and Fluttershy fly through the castle S4E26.png Ponyville residents enter the throne room S4E26.png Rarity and Applejack singing S4E26.png Rarity and AJ joined by Pinkie and RD S4E26.png Mane 6 singing together S4E26.png Mane 6 at the center of the throne room S4E26.png|The rulers of Ponyville. Fluttershy, RD, and Applejack singing S4E26.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Twilight singing S4E26.png Mane 6 starting to glow S4E26.png|By the power of the Two Sisters! Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png|By our powers combined! Rainbow circles the castle exterior S4E26.png|I guess there really is a reading rainbow after all. Coco Pommel in Let the Rainbow Remind You S4E26.png|Coco Pommel... Wonderbolts in Let the Rainbow Remind You S4E26.png|The Wonderbolts... Wonderbolts flying down to Cloudsdale S4E26.png Cheese Sandwich in Let the Rainbow Remind You S4E26.png|Cheese Sandwich (and Boneless Two)... Cheese Sandwich blowing party favor S4E26.png Breezies in Let the Rainbow Remind You S4E26.png|Seabreeze and the Breezies... Breezies watching the friendship rainbow S4E26.png Silver Shill in Let the Rainbow Remind You S4E26.png|Silver Shill... Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png|Discord... Discord gives Celestia a bouquet of flowers S4E26.png|Who gave Celestia those flowers? Discord winking at Celestia S4E26.png|Well, well, well...seems that Celestia does have a thing for bad boys. Mane 6 and Spike gather for final shot S4E26.png|Ready for your picture? Twilight's Kingdom final group shot S4E26.png|Friends forever Twilight's Kingdom final group photo S4E26.png|See you next season, everypony! Promotional Tirek's eyes S4E26.jpg|The Alicorn: The Desolation of Tirek S4 ending teaser.png|Twilight's kingdom in the background. Twilight's Kingdom Part 2 - We Will Always Shine Promotional Picture.png|Together we will always shine Promotional Picture. Princesses being controlled by the force S4E26.png Hub Promo 4.434s Throne Room S4F.png|Hub Season Finale Promo with Twilight Sparkle and Applejack's marked thrones visible Hub Promo 4.473s Throne Room S4F.png|Hub Season Finale Promo with Rainbow Dash and Rarity's marked thrones visible Twilight's Kingdom Enterplay poster.png pl:Twilight's Kingdom/Galeria